


is this what they call a daddy kink?

by cloudymalachite



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, y'all idk if this counts as underage help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9032096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudymalachite/pseuds/cloudymalachite
Summary: ;)))))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyerosta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyerosta/gifts).



Ally really, really loved going to Jaden's house on the weekends. Not only because Jaden wasn't at Thomas's house (who, while Ally did find lowkey- attractive, was enormously sleazy and suspicious as balls), but also because of _Marcus._

Of course, Ally had seen some of Marcus's, uh.. work. It was entirely accidental, honestly. He'd been at school in study hall and was boredly looking up their names (Ivan McKinley, of course, only got him links to his father's office, while Jaden Harlow came up with surprisingly little outside of his facebook page), when Jaden had nervously told him not to look up his father's name.

So, obviously, Ally nodded and said he wouldn't, and then proceeded to immediately look up Marcus Harlow as soon as he got home.

Uh, let's just say that the few preview clips Harlow had on the site he operated on were more than enough to start an itty bitty crush.

 

"Hi, Marcus." Ally grinned meekly at the older man, a bag from RiteAid in his left hand. "Uh, Jaddy texted me to bring him some medicine."

"Oh, hey!" Marcus grinned, Ally's heart doing a backflip in his chest in response. "Yeah, thanks. This kid is losing his mind right now." He leaned in a little, lowering his voice, making Ally practically melt. "I think he has a cold, but don't tell him I said that."

"I won't." Ally giggled, shifting his stance back and forth between his legs. "So, um, can I come in?"

"'Course." Marcus stepped to the side to let Ally in. "Y'know, one of these days we should just give you a key," He laughed, closing the door after Ally and patting his back. _Jesus christ, his hand was big,_ Ally thought, trying not to drool. How would his hand feel wrapped around his-- "You come around here so often, y'know?"

"Yeah." Ally thanked his lucky stars that his voice didn't crack in that exact moment. "You want me to go give the meds to Jaddy?"

"Only if you'll let me feed you. Did you bike here? You must be starved." Marcus grinned, making his way to the kitchen. 

"O- Oh, you don't have to," Ally stammered, trailing after him. 

"And you don't have to give Jaddy the medicine, don't you?" Marcus shot back, already popping the fridge open. 

Ally frowned. "I.. ugh." He flushed, huffing and looking to the side. "I'm not that hungry, but I guess if you want to."

"Cool." Marcus practically purred, making Ally shudder. 

And, with that, Ally practically sprinted to Jaden's room, trying his best to fight down his half- boner.


End file.
